Heaven sent
by missy115
Summary: She was an angel sent from above. He could never wish for more.


Heaven Sent

She was an angel sent from above. I could never wish for more.

-

**XoXoX**

**-**

Once upon a time, an angel named Sakura was playing up in heaven when she suddenly realized that she doesn't have any wings. She became curious that she asked some of her senior angels.

"Excuse me? May I ask why I don't have any wings like you?" she asked

"You better ask an Archangel, hun." The angel said. "Archangels know just about everything."

Sakura was a little shaky when she first arrived at one of the Archangel's office. She shook of her nervous feeling as she reminded herself that she really wanted to have the wings. The Archangel, who was reading at a long pile of papers bent his head down and looked over his glasses at Sakura.

"What is it that I can do for you, child?" He asked

"I-I don't have one wings." Sakura managed to speak up.

"That's right."

"Other angel's have one." She continued

"That's right."

Being a child, she has gotten kind of annoyed and started ranting, "Some have big, white, puffy wings, some even have colored wings and some even have wings that beat so fast that you can hardly see it." She went on and on and on.

"That's right." The Archangel answered

"I don't have wings." Sakura exasperated, pouting.

"That's right." The Archangel smiled.

"May I ask why?"

"Because you have to earn them." The archangel looked at the wall clock. "Go see Mortimer at the wing warehouse, if you really wanna have them

Sakura was overjoyed. _'I can't wait to have those wings!'_ she thought to herself.

"And remember," the Archangel stopped her as she was about to leave. "Whatever you do, don't let any human see you. If one of them does then you will never get your wings."

"Hai!" Sakura happily answered. Repeating it over and over again to herself so she couldn't forget.

When Sakura walked inside the wing warehouse, she was amazed at all the different kinds of wings on the shelves. They all came in different sizes, shapes and colors. "Why are there so many different kinds?" he asked, turns out he was the man she was looking for! Mortimer the wing angel.

"It depends on what you want to do." He answered

"I don't know yet what I want to do." Sakura said

"Then pick a pair and try them."

So Sakura did as what she told. She first picked a pair with lots and lots of color.

"Good choice! That's our rainbow wings. Now go find other angels with the same wings as you. Whenever the world needs a rainbow, you go with them and make a rainbow. And remember! Don't let other people see you." Mortimer explained

So Sakura but soon she got tired of it. So she went back to Mortimer.

"So how was it?" Mortimer asked

"It was very pretty but," Sakura said, "I want to try something else."

"I understand," Mortimer said, "How about these nice big, fluffy, white ones. They are a very popular model."

Even though the wings are twice as big as she was, Sakura was surprised at how light they were. "What do I do with these wings?"

"Those are our cloud wings," Mortimer said, "Go join some other cloud angels and you'll have plenty to do."

There were times when she drifted away from the group and was almost seen. But things well and end well. She loves how she can go anywhere she wants. After a while, she got bored of it too. She went back to the wing warehouse.

"Still haven't found the right pair, eh?" Mortimer greeted Sakura.

"Oh, the cloud wings were all right, but I didn't get around enough to make me happy." She said, while kicking some round cloud rocks to the sides.

"Why didn't you tell me you want to get around a lot," Mortimer laughed. "I've got just the wings for you." He gave the confused looking girl a rather short pair of wings.

"They're kinda short." Sakura said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"That's because they are our racing model or the wind wings. You make wind with them. Just try them. I'm sure you'll love it."

When she put it on, they began to beat so fast he could hardly remain in one spot. She did all she could to keep himself from spinning like a windmill.

"Now go find some other wind angels and go to it, boy."

Sakura went off. "Now this is exciting!" she said to herself. "Oh mother, I wish you could see me now!" she smiled the biggest smile on her face as she and the other wind angels blew everywhere. She wasn't afraid to get close to people since she could fly very fast. She will even tousle their hairs if she feels mischievous. She will laugh at how they look like after doing so.

"This is what you call life!" she said, as she prepared herself to go back to heaven.

Then she met a dog. "I think I'm going to play with him for a while" she evilly said.

She started blowing into the dog's nose which made it sneeze. When he tried to pick up the scent, Sakura blew into his nose again. The dog sneezed again. After a few more times and a few more sneezes the dog lost its scent and just sat down. By now it was dark so the dog curled up and went to sleep.

Since it was dark and there was no mischief to do anymore, she decided to head home. As she was flying just above the tree tops he heard the faint cry of a boy.

"Who could that be?" She curiously asked to particularly no one, "In this late hour of the night?" her curiosity got hold of herself that she decided to look for herself. Even though it was pitch dark angels have no trouble seeing in the dark. She found the boy beneath the big sakura tree sobbing uncontrollably.

"Is something wrong?" Sakura hesitantly asked. Praying to God that she won't be seen by the boy. "Are you lost?"

The raven haired boy was startled to hear his voice that he stopped crying. "Who are you?" he asked not knowing where to look.

"I was just, uhm, passing through the woods when I heard you crying." Sakura said. "What's the matter?" she asked again a little nervous since this was the first time he had ever spoken to a human.

"Im not crying!" the boy corrected.

Sakura laughed. "Of course you weren't" she sarcastically said.

The boy smiled. "I was just playing in the woods with my dog when he suddenly disappeared. He always comes back to me but this time he didn't. I don't know my way out of the woods anymore."

Sakura's eyes widen. 'Oh shoot! What should I do?' she hit her head lightly. 'This is my entire fault!!'

"You're dog is probably sleeping somewhere! Why don't you just sleep by yourself? Im sure he'll find you in the morning and bring you home." She suggested hopefully

"I can't" he said. "I-I-Im afraid in the dark. Will you help me?" he shyly said.

How could she help him? What if somebody were to see him? 'What am I thinking?' Sakura thought, 'I was responsible for this so I should help him out!'

"I'll help you," she said. "Take my hand"

"I can't see you." The boy said

Sakura reached out and took the boy by the hand. "Don't be afraid. I'll lead you out, just follow me."

Sakura could see in the dark, but the boy couldn't, and he immediately stumbled a little then fell.

"This is useless." The boy said. "I can't see anything, how could you expect me to walk straight out of here without getting myself hurt?"

"You are SOOO pessimistic." Sakura retorted. 'Dear God. Please help me.' Sakura silently prayed

At that moment she saw a firefly flicker nearby. "I know!" Sakura shouted. "Don't worry," she said to the boy. "I'll only be gone for a few minutes and then I'll help you find your dog and get out of the woods."

Before the boy could say a word, Sakura was gone. In just a few moments he had collected in his hands a whole swarm of fireflies. The glow of them shone right through her hand so that they lit up the area around her like a lamp.

'But he'll see my face…' Sakura pondered.

"Hello?! Are you still here?!!" the boy shouted

"If I'm going to do it, Id better do it now." She said and stepped out from behind a tree. The boy looked directly her. Her auburn hair looks warm and cozy which made the boy missed home much more. And her innocent hazel eyes are telling him it okay. That somehow everything will be all right. He then looked curiously at her hands. "How did you do that?"

"Never mind that" Sakura smiled. "Let's go find your dog."

Leading the way with her lighted hands, Sakura took the boy to the place where his dog is sleeping.

"Here chuck!" the boy said in delight.

Sakura then led the two of them slowly through the dark forest. As they neared the edge of the woods they could hear the shouts of the people calling out.

"Natsume~!!"

"Natsume-kun!!!!"

Natsume, apparently the name of the raven-haired boy, looked at Sakura for the last time.

"You'll be all right now." She said reassuringly.

"Will I ever see you aga-" too late. Before he could finish asking, Sakura set the fireflies free and it became dark again.

"Again…"

"Natsume! Where have you been?" a woman said. "We've been looking for hours for you!"

-Meanwhile in the forest-

Sakura was finally ready to get back but when she went to beat his wings again to leave, they were gone. Her wings were really gone it happened just like what Mortimer and the Archangel had warned her. "Oh no! the boy must have really seen my face!" Sakura hid behind a tree, sobbing, not knowing what to do.

-

**XoXoX**

-

Natsume's parents came and led him away by the lamp light. The boy was telling them about the mysterious girl who helped him through the forest.

"Who was she?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know," His mother said, "but if you ask me, I'd say that she is an angel."

"And a very pretty one too…" Natsume said, almost whispering to himself.

Sakura walked through the forest almost the whole night wondering what was to become of her. Just as the sun rose up, Mortimer came to get him. "He took him to the principal Archangel.

"You were given every opportunity to choose your wing."

"That's right."

"And that would be the first and the last."

"Yes."

The archangel sighed. "You're face was seen."

"That's right."

"Why?"

"Because it was my fault and I had to help him."

"How did you help him?"

"I caught fireflies and made a lamp out of it because he was afraid of the dark." Sakura chuckled.

"Clever idea, but it cost you your wings."

Sakura's eyes become to swell. "I know. What do I do now?"

"Frankly, I don't know. This has never happened before. Wait here while I consult this."

Sakura was jittery while waiting for the Principal Archangel. But her nervousness vanished when she saw the archangel get inside wearing a smile. But her feelings turned to curiousness.

"Well. We've got a solution. Because you've risked your wings for the love of the child who was afraid of the dark, it has been decided that from now on the sky will no longer be dark. God will put up star. And lots and lots of them. And because of you, we are starting a whole new order of angels. . ." here he paused making the suspense unbearable. "They will be called angel stars and you, Sakura Angel, will be the first one."

Sakura was so happy with the news that she began to beam so brightly that she filled the heaven with a brilliant smile. Sakura then was dismissed and she went out to her home.

"I guess, it wasn't so bad after all. Oh yeah, maybe I could see the boy next time." She said, smiling to herself.

-

**END**

-

Yey! I guess im going to make this as a one shot cause i doubt that people may actually read this. *sigh*

Okay, the plot is originally called "The little angel with no wings". I got it from a book called "COLORS! stories of the kingdom" by John R. Aurelio. I just changed some both minor and major stuff to make it GA LIKE.

What do you all think? Should i make a chapter two?

BTW! "Life is a lie" is my new ongoing BIG project. hope you'll read it too! .


End file.
